


Clash

by Naaklasolus



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [19]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Reaper's pretty much done at this point, Solus is being Solus, Umbara is a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Just a chat between a captain and a commander.





	Clash

**Author's Note:**

> The Outcasts belong to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995!

Reaper let out a soft sigh as he followed after the two young Jedi, noticing as one of the captains fell into step beside him, choosing to ignore the Outcast as he quickly flickered through the files on his HUD, as well as the main communication feed from his own unit, which was nothing but Knockout yelling at Chaos and Voss in Concordian while Voss was muttering about waiting too long to get revenge of Priest's favorite -- which was strange, since Sergeant Deska used to say Priest hated all his cadets, especially Swipes and the guy's handler but what did he know? He never really involved himself with rumors and drama, trying to outsmart the Nulls was more entertaining.

 _ **"I don't like this."**_   Reaper hummed thoughtfully as Solus appeared on his left side. **_"Chaos reported in. The area is clear of wildlife, as in he couldn't find any, and he also expressed concern over the tree formations. And any particular reason why Voss is acting like Arch right now?"._**

"If it's too open, then that is an ideal concern." Reaper responds as Dez jumped onto the top of his helmet then onto Sunny's shoulder, eyeing the clone who just ignored it.  Dez seemed pleased and just settled himself there, go figure that little rat was rationalizing Sunny as a friend. 

"What would be an ideal concern?" Sunny asks as they continued to follow behind after the Jedi, glancing at Solus who roughly nudged Reaper to catch his attention and nod at Sunny.

"The area's clear of wildlife, which is unusual since a valley like this is usually heavily populated and my second is being paranoid about tree formations." Reaper responds with a slightly edited translation which caused Solus to huff in exasperation and tilt his head to the side slightly. "Sol, you recall Arch's reasoning behind recruiting Voss, right?" Solus stiffened and gave a sharp nod, they all knew what Voss was and why Arch kept him close. "Go pass word to the men so that they know not to get involved if Swipes and Voss get into it.".

 ** _"Do I look like Cabur to you? Or a certain adorable Dathomirian?"_** Reaper knew the smirk that Solus was giving him which caused him to cuff the back of his twin's head, only for Sol to duck away just in time to avoid the attack as his shoulders shook from mirth.  ** _"Aw, c'mon....don't be like that. We both know how those two are!"_** Solus looked leaned back and reached over to nudge Sunny's shoulder before signing at him. ** _"Sunny, c'mon, you have to agree, right?"._**

"Now, Captain." Reaper snipped which caused Solus to just hum in response as he leaned against Reaper, and looked past him at Sunny then nod slightly at Reaper. 

"Word got around pretty quickly when your medic appeared after that ambush." Sunny pointed out as he grabbed Dez by the scruff and picked him up, much to the little rat's indignant squawks and looked towards Solus. "This thing better not bite me.".

"Please, Dez is civilized unlike that unruly little hellspawn that Cipher has." Reaper glanced at the Jedi in front of them who were still snipping at each other and rolled his eyes. With General Fett out of the picture, Kalash was his best chance at taking Krell out but at this rate, the brat was going to end up like Generals Alkara and Dajaa which meant all hell was going to break loose from the Outcasts, and Jysella -- once again, in her naive stupidity -- was on a very thin line of being neutral and siding with the other Jedi, more so with that later. Which would lead to additional issues with Chaos, and Cabur was pissed off at everyone so he was a wildcard.

"Is he always like this or is it new?" Sunny asks as he dropped Dez on the ground, only for the creature to scurry back up his leg and proceed to perch on his shoulder again which caused Solus to raise his hand and give a so-so gesture followed by Solus smacking the back of Reaper's helmet, startling the commander from his thoughts while Jysella glanced at him. "So, what is the plan? Continuing marching to our deaths or actually relying on the intel you have?".

"Aside from the scouts, it's a work in progress, since our odds of surviving that ambush was only three percent." Reaper respond as he started running his algorithms over previous battles and this one, trying to find a way to counteract Krell's current insane idiocy. "For now, just focus on staying alive.".

"Planning on it." Sunny ducked underneath some low hanging vines. "Who were Arch and Grimm?".

Reaper just let out a sigh in response as he picked up a rock and bounced it in his hand. "My predecessors. Arch vanished about a year ago while Grimm was....." Reaper began to respond before he suddenly froze at talking about his older brother, memories bubbled up from the that mission. He shook his head slightly. "Grimm was one of the first Hellions that crossed Krell. Soon, most of the old guard started to follow. Same with Fett and your 'Warbrat', as you call him, they weren't the first Jedi.....the others weren't as fortunate.".

 ** _"I miss Temple."_** Solus signed sadly, those two had always had a rather uniqure relationship.

Sunny reached up to scratch Dez's head, much to the little hellspawn's delight. "Chaos mentioned that." Sunny remarked as he looked towards the two clones. "So, what? You're afraid that Krell will kill you so you kill anybody who will raise issues?".

Reaper rolled his eyes at that as Solus let out a soft whimper, barely noticeable but he still picked it up. "I'm ready to die, Sunny. Just like half the troops in my unit, because death is far better then this hell!" Reaper corrected coldly as he gave the clone an unimpressed look. "I know full-well just how much I'm hated, but if you were in my position, you'd be doing the same exact thing! You'd have to be constantly looking over your shoulder! Constantly planning! Constantly trying to outsmart that overgrown toad! Constantly be the one to take the hit for his mistakes and others! I've been trying to  _protect_ ingrates from Krell!" He didn't really care if his tone was slowly escalating into a harsh and angry one, or that his accent grew thicker, this reckless moron had to understand what Reaper was dealing with.

"No, I would've taken him out before it escalated to this point." Sunny snapped back as he continued looking at Reaper, more then likely glaring at him. 

Reaper chuckled at that, recalling what Traxx aand Korvin had done. "Then you'd be on Dathomir with Korvin and Traxx." Reaper leaned close towards Sunny. "As thankful as I am for your imput with Krell, you dragged Trauma into this mess! I was trying to keep him out of it but now I have to monitor him.".

"Why is that exactly? What did you do to him?".

"Me? Don't be a fool, that was entirely Krell. I'm just the bad guy in every --" Reaper was interrupted by a muffled boom and shockwave.

<I told you I wasn't being paranoid, psycho!> Chaos snapped over the main com system as all hell started to break loose around them as the ground shook again, this time splitting open to reveal something rather shocking.

"They've upgraded!" Smooth cried out from somewhere nearby.

"Fallback to the undergrowth!" The two Jedi ordered in synch as Solus slipped away and Reaper had to tackle Sunny into cover.

 

 

 

 


End file.
